Birthday
by Blue Ewilan Kamille
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Las amigas de Lily organizan una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños, y advierten a James que se mantenga alejado. Lo que, naturalmente, significa que James hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para aruinarla.


Bueno, volví ^^

Pero con una traducción, a ver qué les parece ^^

La traducción es Birthday, de Anna B. the Greek, y la pueden encontrar en mis favoritos.

Así que les dejo con una historia que estaba originalmente dedicada a Procastinator-starting2moro, por su cumpleaños, y que yo, con el permiso de la autora (a la que estoy tremendamente agradecida por repasarse la historia y corregirme algunos fallos de tipografía y acentos y eso), dedico a Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm, mi musa en esto de las traducciones. Bess, y espero que disfruten del one-shot ^^

**Disclaimer: **Lily, los Merodeadores, Hogwarts y algo más son de JK Rowling. El resto, de Anna B. the Greek. Yo sólo traduzco, y no gano más que simples reviews.

Ahora sí, el fic:

**Cumpleaños**

'_Cumpleaños feliz,_

_cumpleaños feliz,_

_te deseamos todos,_

_cumpleaños feliz.'_

Lily Evans sopló las diecisiete velas del pastel y luego, como sus amigas le pidieron, empezó a abrir sus regalos. El resto de los estudiantes en la Sala Común de Griffindor no parecían prestar mucha atención, sólo parándose a lanzar una ojeada a las cuatro chicas antes de volver a lo que fuera que hubiesen estado haciendo.

Sin embargo, desde la esquina de la sala, James Potter estaba mirándolas, su expresión una de puro desagrado. No estaba demasiado interesado en unirse a las chicas; no era como si estuvieran dando una fiesta, sólo habían llevado un pequeño pastel para ellas cuatro. Lo que le enfadaba tanto era que le habían pedido, a él, que se mantuviera alejado de la celebración.

"Daremos una pequeña fiesta para Lily" Bárbara, una de las dos rubias del grupo le había dicho. "Asegúrate de no estar cerca de nosotras. Lily te agradecería si la dejaras por una noche."

Si ella no se lo hubiese dicho, si él sólo las hubiese visto bajar de su dormitorio con su pastel y todo, él se hubiese echado atrás discretamente, tal y como el resto habían hecho. Pero pedirle que se mantuviera alejado, de una forma que sugería que _no_ era _querido_, era algo que no podía tolerar. Estas chicas iban a pagar por ello.

Siguió mirándolas, enfurruñado, planeando cómo vengar la ofensa. Sirius, sentado a su lado, también estaba enfurruñado, como modo de apoyo a su amigo. Remus estaba mirándose a James cautelosamente; lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no permitiría a Bárbara salirse con la suya con lo que le había dicho. En cuanto a Peter, estaba buscando alguna otra razón para convencer a James de que no se debería disgustar por ello. Las seis anteriores no habían servido.

- Está equivocada -murmuró James a sus amigos, su irada mirada aún fija en las chicas-. A Lily no le importa estar cerca de mí. Son esas tres vacas las que tienen el problema.

- Sólo quieren mantener la fiesta en privado -trató Remus de justificar su acto.

- Si ellas la quisieran mantener en privado, deberían festejar en su dormitorio -espetó Sirius-. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, a la vista de todos?

Remus no supo qué responder a esto.

- Sólo lo están haciendo para molestarme -dijo James-. No sé cuál es su problema, pero lo lamentarán.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Remus, alarmado.

- Sólo espera y lo verás.

James sacó su varita, apuntó discretamente al pastel y lanzó un hechizo. El pastel se hinchó, y, antes de que las chicas pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, explotó, llenándolas de crema y bizcocho.

- ¡Maldito Potter! -exclamó Bárbara, sus ojos inmediatamente localizando al culpable, que estaba sonriéndole. El resto de la gente en la sala estaba luchando contra la risa al ver las chicas cubiertas de pastel.

Lily, tras oír la acusación de Bárbara, se giró para ver a James. Sus verdes ojos no mostraron ira, sólo desconcierto y decepción, y James de repente se sintió culpable. No era culpa de Lily.

Se levantó y, guardando su varita, se acercó a las chicas.

- ¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó Bárbara.

James la ignoró determinantemente. Ni siquiera gastó una mirada en las otras chicas; sus ojos fijos en Lily.

- Lo siento -le dijo-. No debí haberlo hecho -ella fue a limpiarse la boca con la manga de la camisa para responder, pero, dándose cuenta que la camisa también estaba sucia, lo dejó en sólo lamerle los labios.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro. Yo sólo … -su voz fue apagándose; no quería culpar a las amigas de Lily. Eso la haría sentir mal.

- ¿Bromeando para no aburrirse otra vez? Creía que ya lo habías superado.

James agachó su cabeza con vergüenza.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! -gritó una de las chicas, bajando los brazos impotentemente.

- ¡Y era un pastel delicioso! -gimoteó la última chica.

- ¿Lo era? -preguntó James, ausentemente, cogiendo algo de crema de la mejilla de Lily con su dedo y probándola -. Mmm, ciertamente lo era -repitió el mismo movimiento.

Las amigas de Lily lo estaban mirando, alucinadas y furiosas al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento -dijo finalmente Lily, divertida por sus payasadas-. Ésta no es mi forma preferida de ser limpiada.

- Oh, perdón -James enrojeció ligeramente, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Sacó su varita y le lanzó un _Tergeo_; todos los restos del pastel desaparecieron de ella.

Él le sonrió, y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. Las otras chicas le lanzaron las miradas de desprecio, en vista que no tenía intención de ayudarlas _a ellas_ a limpiarse.

- Así que -volvió a hablar James-, lo siento y… -buscó torpemente en sus bolsillos- No tengo regalo para ti -farfulló avergonzado-, pero… -conjuró un lirio blanco y se lo ofreció- Feliz cumpleaños.

Lily lo cogió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Muchas gracias.

La sonrisa de James también se ensanchó, y los dos estuvieron allí, mirándose a los ojos, por un rato.

- Así que -llegó a decir James-, divertíos.

- Gracias -dijo ella, mientras él volvía con sus amigos.

- ¿Y qué de nosotras? -se quejó Bárbara una vez James ya estaba lejos de ellas.

- Oh, venga -dijo Lily y, sacando su propia varita, lanzó _Tergeo_ sobre sus tres amigas.

- La tuya no se manchó -dijo la otra rubia, mirando la blusa de Lily, luego la suya con una mueca. Su floreada blusa rosa tenía una gran mancha donde la crema había caído.

- Debe ser la tela.

- ¡Y yo le _advertí_ que no se acercara! -dijo Bárbara, enfurruñada.

- Oh Bárbara, lo conoces -dijo Lily-. Siempre hace lo contrario a lo que le dicen.

- ¡Arruinó la fiesta!

Lily lanzó una mirada a James, luego su mirada se posó en la flor que él había conjurado para ella.

- Nah, no estuvo tan mal.


End file.
